death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Braga
Braga is a Black Goblin and the vice-captain of Talosheim's ninja unit. Biography A Black Goblin born between a Goblin and one of the Ghouls who were held captive as breeders in the Orc village led by Bugogan. He was originally supposed to become a slave after birth, but Vandalieu interfered in various ways while he was in the womb and exposed him to death-attribute Mana. He and his companions were born with superior intelligence and a better personality than normal Goblins, so they were welcomed into the community. It has been around two years since he was born, but he has already become an adult and started living on his own. He has a good relationship with his mother, visiting her from time to time with meat that he has hunted. He has been taught the basics of being a Scout by the Undead Titan Zran. After hearing stories about ninjas from Vandalieu, he is currently training with the goal of becoming Lambda’s first ninja. He is particularly good friends with the Anubises, Zemedo and Memediga, and the Orcus Gorba. The first ninja in Lambda. The Experience Points he gained in the defense of Talosheim allowed him to become a Black Goblin Ninja Adept. He can probably be considered to be equivalent to a Chuunin*. (TLN*: This term is used in Naruto. Might be used in other series.) His ability in battle puts professional assassins to shame. Possibly because Vandalieu deliberately neglected to tell him that combat isn’t the essence of being a ninja and that ninjas are supposed to conceal themselves, he is becoming unusually proficient at assassinating enemies head-on. He has a mischievous appearance, with a pointed nose and slanted eyes, but he has an earnest personality. Because of this, he and the other Black Goblins were engrossed with their training and have realized only recently that most of the members of the other new races, such as Gorba and Memediga, are now in relationships. Incidentally, all of the Black Goblins became Black Goblin Ninjas following the defense of Talosheim. If all of them moved together, they would have the power to kill all of the important people in a small-to-medium sized town of several thousand in a single night. Summary From being single, he has now married Marie and the former prostitute Linda, joining the ranks of the successful in life. In addition, their wedding ceremony was held at a time of year known on Earth as Christmas. He has been unexpectedly careful with his family planning; he has already discussed with his wives that once they have a child, they should wait for that child to reach Rank 4 before having another. Black Goblins have a starting Rank of 2, so they lack the strength they need to make a living by hunting in Talosheim. Braga is currently spending fulfilling nights with his family while polishing his skills so that he can teach his children his specialized killing techniques once they are born. Powers and Abilities Status Current Status: (Chapter 160) * Name: Braga * Rank: 7 * Race: Black Goblin Ninja Master * Level: 75 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 4 ** Enhanced Agility: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Intuition: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Detect Presence: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values when equipped with Ninja Equipment (Medium) * Active skills: ** Short Sword Technique: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Throwing: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Silent Steps: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Trap: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Dismantling: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Unlocking: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Assassin Technique: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Surpass Limits: Ninja Tools: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Coordination: Level 3 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Human Slayer: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) Previous Status: (V4 Character Summary Page) * Name: Braga * Rank: 6 * Race: Black Goblin Ninja Adept * Level: 85 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Enhanced Agility: Level 4 ** Intuition: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Detect Presence: Level 5 ** Strengthened Attribute Values when equipped with Ninja Equipment (Medium) * Active skills: ** Short Sword Technique: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Throwing: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Silent Steps: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Trap: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Dismantling: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Unlocking: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 2 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Human Slayer: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) Previously: * Name: Braga * Rank: 6 * Race: Black Goblin Ninja * Level: 1 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Enhanced Agility: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Intuition: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Detect Presence: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values when equipped with Ninja Equipment (Medium) (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Short Sword Technique: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Javelin Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Silent Steps: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Trap: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Dismantling: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Unlocking: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) * Unique skills: ** Human Slayer: Level 1 (NEW!) Previously: * Rank: 3 * Race: Black Goblin Scout * Level: 7 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 2 ** Enhanced Agility: Level 3 ** Intuition: Level 1 ** Detect Presence: Level 2 * Active skills: ** Short Sword Technique: Level 2 ** Javelin Technique: Level 1 ** Silent Steps: Level 2 ** Trap: Level 1 ** Dismantling: Level 1 ** Unlocking: Level 1 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monster Category:Goblins Category:Black Goblins Category:Vida's Faction